


rapunzel

by swanqueen40



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueen40/pseuds/swanqueen40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of the evil queen cursing snow white, instead she locked her in a tower, for the queen to do whatever she wants to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it !

When Mary Margret and the other fairy tale characters arrived in storybrooke instead of Snow white losing her memories Regina locked her in a tower in the woods where she could see her fellow friends walk around living a life that they aren’t supposed to be living.  
When Snow white first arrived Regina was nowhere to be found she Snow tried many ways to get out of the castle but it was useless she was trapped. She saw everyone in storybrooke happy and content they didn’t even remember her. They all acted like it didn’t matter, which was even worse more the fact she was locked in a tower with no food or water.  
The first time she saw Regina after the curse she had short black hair, and she wore strange clothing like a suit just darker. Regina brought food with her also why Snow thought why Regina had not done to her what she had done to the rest of them?  
Regina used a later to come up on the side of the tower when she got up Snow stood waiting. Regina said “so I see you haven’t died of hunger, well good thing I did not waste my time by coming here.”  
Snow looked Regina up and down before saying, “What have you done Regina, where are we, where’s charming.”  
Regina placed the food on the floor and said “you ask a lot of questions for a prisoner, but so be it they have forgotten who they are, so there can be no more happy endings.”  
Snow then said “what about me I am not cursed, why curse everyone and not me.” Snow sat down next to the fire wonder in her eyes.  
Regina said “sweet Snow I always knew you were not the smartest but I have never seen you as this stupid. Think, it’s not like you don’t have time. “Regina laughed at this knowing full well that Snow did not think it so funny.  
Snow stood up and said “so you’re going to lock me here and let me watch as you ruin everyone I have ever loved live, everyone good.”  
Regina walked over to Snow placing her hand upon Snows cheek and said “oh you’re right about that, but it will be much more because I am going to make you suffer everyday of your miserable life.” She was now clutching Snow possessively as she whispered, Snow feeling Regina’s heated breath on her cheeks, anyways you belong to me now, I can do anything I want with you and you don’t have any power to stop me, a princess locked in a tower, the only difference here is no prince charming is here to save you this time.”  
Snow said “where is he I have not seen him around, Snow feeling the hurt hit her like a ton of bricks whispered you killed him, tears forming in her eyes, you evil witch this wasn’t enough for you, you had to kill him too.”  
Regina placed her finger on Snows red lips to quite her down and said “oh, poor Snow he is not dead he is just asleep, and that is where he will stay for a very long time.” Regina took her finger away and let Snow go and went for the basket she brought and took out a long chain and said “you will where this around your ankle so I know you won’t be getting out.”  
Snow stood and said “why would I do that Regina, so I have even less chance of saving the people I love.”  
Regina said “because if you don’t not only will I starve you to death, your prince charming won’t survive either, only you and me and Snow I don’t think you want this.” Snow pulled her dress up so her leg was showing up to her knee.  
Snow said “congratulation, Regina you have won, you can lock me up do anything you want with me just don’t hurt my loved ones.” Regina strode over to Snow and placed her hand on her thigh, locking the chain around her ankle before locking it and throwing the key in her pocket.  
Regina said “that’s a good girl, now I am going to go there is enough food and water to last you a couple weeks, I will be back with more.”  
Snow looked up teary eyed and said “you’re leaving, what I to do in here am, I will go crazy all alone.”  
Regina said “Alone is all I have ever wanted, Snow you have nobody, you’re all alone and that is how you will stay for the rest of your existence.”  
Snow grabbed Regina’s hand in a small cry for a little comfort and said “I know that you love me, deep down. If you ever want to be forgiven you won’t leave me in here, put me in the town with everyone else, Regina, please.”  
But Regina was not in the mood and she ripped her hand away disgusted and said “I would never want your forgiveness, you are a pathetic woman Snow, always looking for love in all the wrong places, I don’t love you Snow and I never will.” She then smirked before stepping towards the window.  
Snow looked down in defeat before sitting down on the bed Regina slid down the side and yelled, “You have fun now dear.”


	2. Rapunzel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when snow white angers the queen, nothing good comes of it.

Rapunzel chapter 2  
Days went by sense Regina had left and Snow was becoming more and more lonely. The only thing she had to keep her company in this world was herself, she found herself having conversation in her head. There had been nothing in the tower accept for the food. There was also a big ledge in the front where Snow watched her old friends go through their lives in a fog.   
She still didn’t see charming, which meant Regina had left him in the sleeping curse. Snow knew why Regina hated her but what she didn’t understand was how she hated her so much she could ruin innocent lives because of it. Snow knew Regina loved her why else had she not killed her all the times she had. When she poisoned Snow with the apple, and even now she could have killed Snow but she locked her in a tower instead.  
Regina would never admit it but Snow knew that Regina loved her. Snow thought that maybe Regina would realize that and release her and her friends. It was the only bit of hope that Snow had, if only Regina could dig deep down she would know her true feelings.   
When Regina did come back she smirked when she saw Snow disheveled, her hair was mated and her hands had dirt over them from painting on the wall with mud. When Snow saw Regina she also smiled sweetly for Regina was the only person she had seen sense Regina had left the first time.  
Snow took the food from Regina and placed them under the bed, like Regina was a guest in her home Snow also offered Regina a chair. Regina took it and said “I see you have been well”. She said it with such a disgusted look it made Snow want to hide. Snow knew from her childhood that that looked only meant trouble.  
Snow looked down said “not really but, sure” trying to find the right thing to say to keep Regina from becoming angry.  
Regina said “the more horrible it is the better, then she went to stand up, be back in a couple weeks, don’t have too much fun.”  
Snow quickly blocked the window tears falling down her cheeks as pleaded, “please let me go with you, I won’t fight back I will do everything you tell me to, Regina I can’t stay up here anymore.”  
Regina glared at Snow before hitting her across the face making her fall on her side, as she screamed “you don’t get to talk to me in that manner, do you understand me Snow, and you’re the prisoner.”  
Snow stayed down as blood fell from her nose and dripped to the ground as she said through sobs, “yes Regina sorry.”  
Regina cupped Snows chin as she said “you best remember that, now clean yourself up I will be back tomorrow so we can have a little fun.”  
Snow ripped her chin away knowing what Regina meant and she said “no”. The tears turning to fear as she looked at Regina horrified.  
Regina giggled while saying “oh yes Snow, you remember back at the castle how we had are fun when your daddy was away.” Snow could feel Regina’s words hit her like a ton of bricks and she quickly stood.   
Snow backed away quickly from the window knocking things down as she said “it’s ok Regina you don’t have to come back.” Was all Snow could make out because her mouth was so dry.  
Regina started to chuckle devilishly as she said “now Snow you really need to make up your mind, I thought poor Snow was lonely.” She sat back down which made Snow cringe at the thought of her staying any longer.  
Snow put her hands to her stomach as she said “no more games Regina, please I am no longer a child.” She could feel Regina’s cold eyes look her up and down before saying “haven’t you taken enough from me already.”  
Regina stopped laughing as she said hoarsely, “never, I will never be done ruining your life and everyone you have ever loved lives also.” Snow knew this was true, Regina would never give up but this didn’t anger Snow it only made her feel bad for Regina because of how much hurt the woman must feel to have treated her so cruelly her whole life.  
Snow just looked down in shame knowing it was her fault Regina was this way to begin with. Regina started for the window once again this time Snow staying still as Regina said “loose that attitude by the time I come back, because if you don’t, I will make sure the pain is a hundred times wore and she slid down.  
Snow watched from the window as Regina ran back to town not looking back once. Snow fell to her knees and she sobbed as all the memories from her childhood slowly started to pile up in her brain.


End file.
